


Where He's Needed Most

by hogwartsahoy



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy
Summary: Draco isn't angry. He isn't disappointed. He isn't sad. But he wants an explanation as to why his son is in tears over the loss of his best friend. And Harry Potter is the only person that can give that to him.





	Where He's Needed Most

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something Draco & Scorpius based, and the line from Draco from CC about Scorpius being in tears popped into my mind the other night and I was inspired – and now there is this.

Draco wasn’t angry. He wasn’t disappointed. He wasn’t even sad. But at least a part of all three of those emotions was coursing through him as he knocked on the Potter’s door. His hands were shaking ever so slightly as he stood there, waiting. He couldn’t get the sight of his son out of his mind. The sight of his crying son.

And inside the house was the man responsible for those tears. 

Draco had seen Scorpius cry before. At Astoria’s funeral, when he got good marks in the end of his first, second _and_ third year exams. But he’d never seen his son like this. Even distraught wasn’t the right way to explain it. He didn’t have the words. He didn’t know if he _wanted_ to find the words, because just seeing it was enough. Just seeing it put him in enough pain. And he never wanted to see Scorpius hurt _ever._

He clenched his hand into a fist as the door opened and his eyes settled on Ginny. They shared only a brief look before Ginny stepped aside and let him in. She knew why he was here. And it wasn’t her that he was here for. It was Harry. 

Harry was the reason his son was hurting.

“I can’t stay long. I won’t need long.” He had a point to make, and he only intended to make it briefly. Because once his point was made, he was going straight back to Hogwarts to see his son. That was where he was needed.

“How can I help?

“I’m not here to antagonise you. But my son is in tears and I am his father and so I am here to ask why you would keep apart two good friends.” 

His hands shook just a little more as he thought about his words. His sons tears. He’d only been going to check on him, to see if he was all right and to tell him he was glad he was safe, because he was. Because Scorpius was all he had. And even the idea of losing him… _no,_ he wouldn’t think about that.

But the memory of his conversation of Scorpius was in the forefront of his mind as he spoke to Harry. The feeling of pure worry that consumed him from the second he knocked on the door to his sons dormitory and entered to find his son, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Scorpius had looked up, taken one look at his father and hastily began wiping the tears from his cheeks. “ _Dad,_ ” he’d said, clearly surprised to see him. “What are you– is everything all right? Does Professor McGonagall need us again?”

“No,” Draco shook his head, carefully crossing the room towards his son. 

He didn’t know how to do this. This was Astoria’s place, not his. 

But Astoria wasn’t here anymore, and it was left up to him.

There was hesitance in him as he took a place at the bottom of Scorpius’ bed. He knotted his hands together and stared forward until Scorpius slowly made his way to sit beside his father, legs hanging down off the side of the bed. 

“Are you all right?” Draco glanced over at his son.

Scorpius only hummed at first, swinging his legs a little, before he looked up and met his fathers eyes. “I’m all right.” He'd figured his father needed verbal confirmation.

Draco nodded. Silence fell over the two of them again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” _Astoria wasn’t here,_ he reminded himself. This was his job, as Scorpius’ father, to make sure he was all right. To make their relationship a safe place for Scorpius. He felt he hadn’t always been good at that, but he wanted to make an effort now. Scorpius _needed_ him to make an effort.

Scorpius nearly shook his head at first. But then he changed his mind. Because he _did_ want to talk about it. He did want to talk about what he was feeling, and his father was offering to listen. He couldn’t turn that down. 

And so he started to speak.

“Albus isn’t speaking to me,” he started. “Albus won’t even _look_ at me. And I don’t know why, dad. After he got out of the hospital wing, it’s like everything changed. It’s like I’ve lost my best friend. My _only_ friend.”

His eyes started to water again with tears. Draco noticed.

“I don’t know what happened, dad. He said we’d be better off without each other, but I don’t know why. I don’t know what I did and I don’t– I don’t know what I can do to fix it, because he’s in Gryffindor now, for some strange reason, and he avoids me every chance he gets. And Harry Potter – _the_ Harry Potter – was there, and he was pulling Albus away and telling him to stop talking to me and I–I–” Scorpius shuddered. His voice was getting faster with every word he spoke and the tears had started to fall down his cheeks now. 

He was hurting, and Draco didn’t know how to help him.

It felt a little strange to him, wrapping an arm around his sons shoulders, but he did it anyway, figuring it might help, at least in some way. It would be what Astoria would have done, and that was the best he could do right now. To try and console his son in any way he could. 

What was stranger, though, was how Scorpius leant into his embrace as he cried. 

And now, as he looked at Harry, all he could think of was that. How his son was hurting. How Harry Potter had taken away his sons best and only friend. How Harry had just implied that the son he loved so very much wasn’t even his own.

So Draco took out his wand.


End file.
